darwinssoldiersfandomcom-20200213-history
Infiltration plan
]] The infiltration plan was a proposition by Rudyard Shelton as to how to get James' entire team into the Dragonstorm camp, and to maximise their chances of destroying Lab 101. Steps James' team split up into three groups, aptly named Teams A, B, and C. Team A Personnel: Rudyard Shelton (commander), Larry Masters, Mitchell Crota, Ryu Kagetora, Subject 16, Jayden, Aydin Team A was composed primarily of stealth-based individuals. As the first team to infiltrate the Dragonstorm camp, Team A was to grab uniforms for everyone, and if possible to disable the backup generator, which their path takes them right by. Upon completing this, they were to disband, join Teams B and C, and pass out the uniforms. Team A was the only team to successfully complete their part of the plan. Once they had their uniforms, Teams B and C were to infiltrate the camp from different starting locations. Team B Team B was supposed to disable the phone line, preferably in tandem with Team C disabling the back-up phone line. After restocking at a weapons closet, they would advance to the offices, in an attempt to capture any high-ranking personnel, then disable the main generator. Then they would assault Lab 101 with Team C. However, upon getting their uniforms Team B disbanded and assaulted seperate areas of the camp, disregarding the plan. Of the personnel who said they'd be in Team B, only Cobalt Squad did not eventually switch to their own team. Team C Personnel: Werner Donitz, Hans Donitz, Zachary Johnson, Aimee, Team C was supposed to disable the back-up phone line, preferably in tandem with Team B disabling the primary phone line. Then Team C would advance to the parking lot, preventing anyone from escaping, and then assault Lab 101 with Team B. However, like Team B, Team C disbanded upon obtaining their uniforms and charged headlong into the camp. Team C's failure to secure the parking lot was the reason the Dragonstorm convoy escaped at the end of the battle. Of the personnel who said they'd be in Team C, only Werner Donitz, Hans Donitz, Zachary Johnson and Aimee did not eventually switch to their own team. Alterations to the plan Several groups other than the main three were composed, and several individuals never joined a group: Shakila, Hailey, and Kiara all said they'd be in Team B or C, but didn't specify which one. Slash and Agito said they'd be in whatever team Shakila picked. Neku and Kiara say they'd be on the same team as Hailey. In the end, Shakila stayed in the van, and Hailey was captured by Trinity. Roy Hawkeye, Alfred Byford, Aisha Tennes, and Micah Landon formed their own team to disable some other experiments on the map. Before that, Alfred had selected Team C, Aisha and Landon said they'd be on Team B, and Hawkeye requested either Team B or C. James Zanasiu, Neville Ivers and Thomas Stern formed their own team to travel to Dr. Zenarchis' office, in the hopes of capturing him at the beginning. Before that, Neville and Stern had chosen Team B, and James had chosen Team C. Trivia *The base map of the infiltration plan was taken from a now-deleted tourist guide for The Oregon Garden in Silverton. Category:Teams Category:Plans